Dilemma
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: apa yang terjadi bila Bajak laut topi jerami tidak memiliki navigator? baca dan review y.. ini fic pertama gw, jadi kalo banyak yang salah ato fic ini ancur banget,, maaf y.. tumpahkan saja pendapat kalian.. kritik dan saran sangat diterima..


Gue udah lamaaaa bangettt pengen bikin cerita fiksi berdasarkan anime yang gue suka,, gue gak tau bahasa jepang jadi ini sih berdasarkan khayalan gue aja ya,, ya,, ya,, ya…

**Ada Apa Denganku****???**

Tidak biasanya Luffy si tukang makan yang sekaligus kapten bajak laut topi jerami itu tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Semenjak Nami, yang bertugas sebagai navigator kapal meminta izin untuk kembali ke pulau dimana dia terdampar dulu untuk mempelajari lebih dalam lagi tentang cuaca dan sejenisnya. Luffy terlihat tidak bersemangat, yang biasanya selalu bercanda dengan kru topi jerami lainnya lebih memilih untuk diam di kamar. Tentu saja bukan di kamarnya, tapi di kamar Nami. Meskipun Luffy telah berhasil menyelamatkan kakaknya Ace, dan mereka telah berhasil mengalahkan admiral kizaru, dan sichibukai Kuma. Ace pun memutuskan ikut bersama dengan bajak laut Topi jerami,

"Luffy, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Ace saat dia berada di dalam kamar bersama Luffy. Ace merasa begitu prihatin melihat keadaan Luffy. Keadaan Luffy sekarang bahkan lebih buruk dari Brook. Dia seperti karet yang melar."Siapa yang kau bila melar hah!!"Luffy marah kepada Author.

Luffy tidak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk, dia hanya memandang gambar peta Nami yang belum selesai itu. Dalam perjalanannya kali ini dia mendapatkan dua anggota baru yaitu Margareth dan Boa Hancock. "Luffy.. bicaralah, aku mohon, kenapa sih kau ini. Sikapmu ini membuat semua nakamamu termasuk Hancock dan Margareth sangat sedih!! LUFFY!!"bentak Ace hingga tanpa sadar Acepun melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Luffy.

Dia sepertinya tidak menganggap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu adalah sebuah pukulan. Dia mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Luffy seperti itu, akhirnya Luffy pun beranjak dari tempatnya tersungkur tadi. Luffy menatap wajah kakaknya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan akupun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Perlahan tapi pasti airmata Luffy mulai menetes,

"Ace.." luffy membuka pembicaraan mereka, dia berusaha untuk meredakan tangisnya yang semakin deras itu.

Ace membiarkan adik kesayangannya itu menangis, 'mungkin dengan begini kau lebih bisa melepaskan semua perasaanmu saat ini' pikir Ace kala itu.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya. Aku merasakan ada yang hilang saat Nami pergi, aku sungguh merasa aneh dengan perasaanku ini. Ketika Nami disampingku, aku merasa sangat nyaman, aku selalu ingin melindunginya. Menjaganya, dan selalu ingin bersama dengannya. Itu membuatku stres karna memikirkan semua ini. Aku sungguh merindukan ketika Nami mencaciku, dan semua yang biasa dia lakukan padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan??" curhat Luffy panjang lebar bahkan lebih panjang dari pidatonya calon RW di para pencari tuhan 3.

Ace memutar otaknya dan mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar atas masalah yang dihadapi oleh Luffy.

Sedetik..semenit…sejam.. tapi tak satupun huruf terangkai dari mulut Ace..

"Cinta!!" jawab Ace akhirnya,

"APPPAAA!!!" jawab suara dari balik pintu bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu karna tekanan yang terlampau besar.

"Luffy, berani-beraninya kau jatuh cinta pada Nami! Rasakan ini."

Yang lainnya hanya diam gak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar, **Luffy jatuh cinta,** tidak mungkin. Para kru lainnya benar-benar syok terutama Sanji yang gak terima dengan kenyataan itu.

Semenjak hari itu Sanji tidak pernah bicara lagi sama Luffy, Sanji merasa Luffy telah mengkhianatinya begitupun dengan Hancock yang emang udah jatuh cinta sama Luffy sejak mereka bertemu di pulau Kuja. Kru yang lain sih bersikap seperti biasanya pada Luffy.

#$$#

Seminggu sejak Nami pergi dan sehari sejak kejadian itu, akhirnya si sumber masalah eh maksudnya Nami kembali lagi ke thousand sunny.

"Hai, semuanya, aku pu.. lang,," sapa Nami, tapi…

"Loh, pada kemana mereka?" tanya Nami, "Oh, mungkin pada di ruang makan,," terka Nami.

Nami pun berjalan menuju ruang makan, dilihatnya para kru yang lain termasuk Luffy sedang berada di ruang makan. 'Bingo.'pikirnya hingga dia merasakan ada yang ganjil dari suasana itu. Nami terus mencari jawaban atas keganjilan peristiwa yang dilihatnya itu.

"Luffy tidak makan??!!" Nami tampak syok berat karna peristiwa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Masih jelas terlihat dibayangannya itu (iya kalo bisa dilihat) Luffy sang kapten itu sangat suka makan apalagi daging. Bahkan Luffy bisa menghabiskan berpiring-piring dengan sekali makan tapi apa yang dilihat Nami ialah Luffy sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan sedikitpun dihadapannya. Dan mengapa Sanji terlihat marah dengan Luffy, bukannya biasanya Sanji selalu meributkan hal yang tidak penting dengan Zoro. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi selama dia pergi. Belum lagi pertanyaan Nami terjawab, Robin menarik tangannya ke luar ruangan tersebut.

Robin menceritakan semuanya tapi tidak termasuk kasus Sanji Luffy, tanpa sadar wajah Nami memerah mendengar penjelasan Robin. Mereka berdua kembali ke ruang makan, Nami masih penasaran dengan Sanji dan Luffy. Mengapa mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

"Hai semuanya." Sapa Nami sekali lagi dan kali ini di jawab oleh semuanya.

"Nami-swan,, selamat datang lagi. Silahkan duduk, aku sudah siapkan menu special untukmu." ujar Sanji mempersilahkan Nami duduk disamping Luffy karena tidak ada lagi bangku kosong slain disitu.

"dan buat kau, tetep tidak ada makanan." Ujar Sanji menunjuk muka Luffy dengan tatapan aku takkan membiarkanmu merebut Nami dariku dan yang ditatappun ikutan menatap Sanji dengan tatapan aku pasti bisa merebut hati Nami. Sanji yang geram dengan Luffy hanya bisa membalas Luffy dengan senyuman awas kau nanti.

"Luffy, kau tidak makan?" tanya Nami yang masih heran dengan sikap Luffy itu.

"Luffy tidak dikasi makan oleh si alis keriting rambut kuning itu."celetuk Margareth,

"iya, ini gara-gara Luffy jatuh c.." Zoro membekap mulut Copper sebelum dia kelepasan bicara.

"Oi, Sanji mana makanannya?!!" Zoro berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Nami, Nami melihat ke arah Luffy, yang dilihat Cuma nyengir kuda.

"Nami-swan, ini makannya." Sanji menyiapkan makanan buat Nami, begitu menyadari ada yang mengincar makanan Nami dan takut sang Permaisurinya itu terluka akibat penyerbuan makanan oleh kru kapal. Sanji cepat-cepat mengeluarkan menu yang serupa tapi tak sama buat para kru yang lain. Seperti dugaan Sanji, dengan sekejap makanan itu sudah habis diserbu oleh para predator tersebut ya,, siapa lagi kalo bukan Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook, dan Ace (Ace ikut-ikutan juga??!!).

'Aneh, biasanya Luffy langsung menyerbu makanan yang diberikan Sanji, tapi kenapa sekarang ngga y. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan aku, atau ??'pikir Nami. Sadar kalau Nami terus memandanginya, Luffy memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang makan itu. Nami mengikuti Luffy sambil membawa semua makanannya karna takut dimakan oleh predator yang masih kelaparan itu.

Luffy berjalan-jalan di thousand sunny, dilihatnya Rayleigh, Haacci, Caimiedan bintang lautnya itu sedang duduk menatap bintang di langit sambil makan takoyaki. Luffy mendekati mereka berempat, diikuti oleh Nami dan Hancock (loh, ngapain ada Hancock??).

"Luffy-cin, ada apa kemari?" tanya Caimie saat menyadari Luffy telah ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Aku, aku mau minta dibuatkan takoyaki. Tolong buatkan aku 100 takoyaki ya.. Hacii," jawab Luffy setengah bersemangat. Tanpa disadari Nami, makanan buatan Sanji yang dia bawa itu sudah habis , entah siapa yang ngabisin.

"Apa??! Siapa yang menghabisi makananku.."Nami histeris mencari siapa yang telah memakan makanannya itu, dan dia tambah histeris lantaran makanan yang belum dimakannya itu sudah habis dimakan oleh Rayleigh dan Hancock??!! (gak nyangka gue Hancock serakus itu). "Hancock, kau,,"ucapan Nami tergantung. Nami begitu syok melihat wanita seanggun Hancock bisa serakus itu.

Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Nih, makanlah, kau kan belum makan. Ayo ambil."Luffy menyerahkan semangkuk takoyaki kepada Nami sambil tersenyum, Nami langsung mengambilnya dan memakan takoyaki itu sampe habis. "bagaimana, enak tidak?"

"Iya, enak banget. Haci, aku mau semangkuk lagi ya, Luffy makasih ya. Tapi maukah kau menceritakan kejadian selama aku tak disini."pinta Nami yang masih penasaran dengan kejadian di ruang makan itu.

"Luffy, Nami, nih takoyakinya. Oya Luffy, apa kau bertemu dengan Arlong saat kau di impel down kemaren?"tanya Haacii, sambil memberikan dua mangkuk takoyaki untuk Luffy dan Nami. Luffy melirik Nami, Nami diam saja. "Ya, bahkan dia memberikan ini padaku."

"Nami, ini.. surat dari Arlong. Dia menitipkannya padaku untuk diberikan padamu."cerita Luffy, Nami mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Seusai membacanya, Nami menatap Luffy. Luffy mengerti dengan tatapan itu, dia seakan tak mau perduli, dia langsung menyantap habis takoyakinya. Nami permisi ke kamarnya, Haacii, mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. "Luffy..?"

*##*

Di kamar, Nami terus termenung. Nami terus memikirkan isi surat itu, betapa terkejutnya dia saat membaca isi surat itu. Kira-kira isi sura itu kayak gini,

"_teruntuk Nami mantan anggotaku,_

_Maafkan kami yang telah mengambil kampungmu,_

_Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mengambil kampungmu,_

_Aku sadar akan kemampuanmu tentang membaca cuaca,_

_Karna itu aku membuat seolah-olah aku mengambil kampungmu_

_Dan untuk mengambilnya kembali kau harus membayar dan bekerja padaku seumur hidupmu,_

_Maafkan aku._

_Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kampungmu, _

_Jadi kau tidak perlu mengumpulkan uang untuk menebusnya kembali.."_

Nami merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya, pikirannya masih terpaku pada surat dari Arlong. Kini pikirannya jauh melayang ke sejam yang lalu, saat Luffy menyerahkan surat dari Arlong. Setelah membaca surat itu, Nami tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya.

_Flashback_

Luffy menyusul Nami ke kamarnya, dia berhenti tepat di depan kamar Nami. Luffy mengetuk pintu Nami,

"Nami, bisa bicara sebentar."ucap Luffy dari balik pintu kamar Nami.

Nami membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya Luffy yang sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan muka yang bisa dibilang serius banget.

"Apa yang kau.."tanya Nami sebelum akhirnya dipotong oleh Luffy. "Ayo ikut aku."

Luffy menarik tangan Nami dan membawanya menjauh dari thousand sunny.

"Luffy, mengapa kau membawaku kesini?"tanya Nami, karna ternyata tempat yang dimaksud adalah kapal kecil milik Haci. Tempat itu sepi karena Haci sedang memasakkan takoyaki untuk para nakama.

"Nami, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Arlong mengatakan itu dengan tegas sewaktu kami di impel down. Nami, sekarang terserah padamu aku begini adanya, kuhormati keputusanmu apapun yang akan kau katakan. " luffy mulai berterus terang.

Nami hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Luffy. Jujur, sebenarnya Nami juga bingung dengan semua itu.

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan ini. Aku sungguh ingin kau tetap disini, melakukan perjalanan panjang bersama kami. Aku yakin Sanji pun tak akan membiarkanmu pergi, aku ehm maksudku kami semua sangat membutuhkanmu Nami."ujar Luffy lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Nami. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, ternyata Robin menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua, ada sepasang mata yang terus mengamati mereka. 'apa sih yang dia bicarakan pada Nami?' pikir orang itu dengan tangan terkepal.

*##*

Di kamar yang luasnya hanya 3 x 3 = 9 inilah tempat Nami menghabiskan waktunya. Semenjak pembicaraan itu, Nami lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar. Tanpa Nami ketahui, di luar kamarnya sedang ada perkelahian antara Sanji dan Luffy.

"Luffy, dasar pengkhianat!!"seru Sanji sambil melayangkan tendangannya ke perut Luffy, Luffy yang tidak menyangka kalau Sanji bisa semarah itu, padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sanji, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luffy menghindari serangan Sanji yang bertubi-tubi.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak tanya, rasakan ini."serang Sanji namun sebelum Sanji mengenai Luffy, serangan itu dihentikan dengan satu pukulan saja oleh Ace.

"Kau ini kenapa, apa kau masih marah pada Luffy karna waktu itu?!!" tanya Ace setengah teriak.

Sanji terdiam, semenjak semua rokok habis dibuang Nami ke laut begitupun dengan korek api batangannya. Membuat Sanji tidak bisa merokok lagi. Sanji memikirkan kata-kata Ace barusan. Dipikir-pikir, Luffy emang tidak salah. Tapi yang membuatnya marah adalah kejadian semalam.

**Flashback**

_Sanji ingin meminta maaf kepada Luffy karna tindakannya yang keterlaluan. Sanji pun pergi ke kamarnya tapi Luffy tidak ada. Sewaktu mencari Luffy, dia melihat Luffy memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Nami. Wajah Luffy berubah menjadi serius saat menyerahkan surat itu. Cukup lama dia mengamati Luffy dan Nami. Sanji melihat Nami kembali ke kamarnya dan berdiam diri di kamarnya._

_Sanji pun kembali ke dapur dan mencoba memasak sesuatu karena dia tahu, Nami sama sekali belum makan malam. Ketika Sanji hendak mengantarkan makanan dan teh ke kamar Nami, dia melihat Luffy berada di depan kamar Nami. Nami keluar dari kamarnya mengikuti Luffy pergi. Sanji mengikuti mereka dan bersembunyi,_

_Disana sangat gelap jadi sulit bagi Sanji untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Luffy dan Nami. Sanji kesal karna dia tidak bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan mereka._

_Semilir angin membuat Sanji yang bersembunyi di balik toko takoyaki milik Hachi hanya mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka._

"_Lebih baik kau pikirkan ini.."_

"_sial, tidak kedengaran, padahal aku sudah mengendap-ngendap kesini supaya terdengar."umpat Sanji dengan volume suara sangat kecil hampir tak terdengar._

_Saat Sanji sdar, ternyata Luffy sudah meninggalkan Nami. Nami lalu mencari-cari sesuatu, begitu panik. Sanji ingin sekali membantu Nami tapi dia tidak mau ketahuan oleh Nami. _

"_Apa kau mencari ini?" tanya orang yang tiba-tiba datang. Dia mengacungkan sepucuk surat ke arah Nami._

"_Hachi, kau sudah tahu y. tolong jangan beritahu siapapun." Jawab Nami yang sumringah karena benda ang dicarinya sudah ketemu._

_Sanji tambah bingung. 'Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?' pikir Sanji._

**End of Flashback**

Nami yang mendengar ribut-ribut di luar langsung keluar, alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat Luffy dan Sanji berantem. Saling adu argumen, saling pukul, wah, ini bahkan tidak pernah terjadi selama mereka bersama. _Apa sih yang terjadi saat dia pergi?_begitulah yang ada dipikiran Nami.

"Hentikan!!" seru Nami mencoba melerai Sanji dan Luffy.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Nami.

"Aku tahu semuanya, kalian semalam sedang apa disana?!!" seru Sanji menunjuk Luffy dan Nami lalu menunjuk kapal Hachi.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan." Jawab Robin.

Semua orang termasuk Luffy dan Nami terkejut dengan perkataan Robin barusan.

Robin menjelaskan semuanya, dari A sampai Z tak ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun. Tidak dilebihkan dan tidak dikurangkan. Semua orang kecuali Robin dan Luffy kaget mendengar penjelasan Robin.

"Betul kan penjelasanku ini Luffy." Kata Robin. Luffy Cuma diam.

"Apa yang aku dengar tadi, apa semua itu benar?" tanya Nami gak percaya.

Luffy diam, luffy pergi begitu aja tanpa ngasi penjelasan. Nami mengejar Luffy, Sanji mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Aku gak tahu itu benar ato ngga, tapi yang Robin bilang itu benar." Jawab Luffy. "Bagaimana keputusanmu Nami?"

"Eh, Aku,, aku akan pergi ke kampung halamanku." Jawab Nami tampak ragu dengan keputusan yang diambilnya.

"Aku tahu, seperti yang kukatakan kepadamu. Kami akan terus menunggu kau kembali, Nami." Ujar Luffy.

"…"

Sanji hanya diam mendengar jawaban Nami. "Lalu kapan kau akan pergi ke kampungmu itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Nami, setelah bertemu Laboon kami akan mengantarmu."

Begitulah akhirnya pertikaian Sanji dan Luffy berakhir.

*&&*

Semenjak hari itu Sanji jadi sering memasak masakan yang enak-enak, semua orang di thousand Sunny seakan tidak ingin melewatkan kenangan sedikitpun dengan Nami. Semuanya terlihat sangat senang, terutama Nami. Mereka semakin kompak.

Tiga minggu kemudian…

"Laboooonn, kami kembali!" teriak Luffy. Brook menangis tanpa airmata.

Akhirnya mereka bertemu Laboon.

Setelah bertemu Laboon mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, menuju kampung halaman Nami.


End file.
